Destino
by blackmoon11
Summary: No hay mucho que decir, cosas que pasan, que suceden y cambian todo de un momento a otro que, nos llevan a pensar que hicimos correcto y que hay que mejorar.
1. Chapter 1

**"Destino" **

En ese instante, no pensaba nada mas que en el miedo, de lo que le pasaría al equipo si, por un error suyo, todos pagara el precio con lo mas valioso que tenían en ese momento, el soccer.

No se explicaba como, o por que, el entrenador permitió que ese chico, que apenas si podía retener el balón, jugara con ellos, acaso la situación le cambio de parecer? Y si el ya no quería estar con ellos? Que era lo que planeaba el entrenador Kudou Michiya?

El sentimiento de ira y miedo lo invadieron totalmente, no permitiría que aquel chico les quitara todo lo que, hasta ahora, han conseguido.

Lucharía hasta el final, sin importar lo que le pasara, defendería el juego de su equipo, cueste lo que cueste.

Sin importar lo que le pasará , su deber como capitán era ese, proteger y defender al equipo, ese era su propósito de principio a fin, son marcha a tras, se enfrentaría a cualquier reto.

Aquel chico ante sus ojos, no hacia mas que estorbarle en las jugadas, pero, que era lo que quería lograr con ello?

Ninguno de ellos estaba conforme con la decisión del entrenador, mas sin embargo, no podían darle la contraria, si bien, el entrenador había echo mucho con ellos, enseñándoles un verdadero soccer, una meta.

Todo eso a espaldas del sector quinto, una organización que gestiona los partidos de soccer, el entrenador siempre hablaba que, el soccer era un deporte en el cual, cualquiera lo practicaba, los partidos eran fenomenales, y siempre daban lo mejor de si, sin tener que restringirse, sin que desde antes decidan el resultado, se jugaba con el corazón, con espíritu de lucha y alma de pasión.

Ese era el soccer que querían, por lo que, día a día luchaban, y ahora, ese chico llega y lo estropea todo en un momento, hablando de algo sin sentido alguno, o eso es lo que pensaba Shindou Takuto, el capitán del raimon.

Todo iniciando cuando, un partido comenzó en la cancha libre del instituto raimon, el equipo de segunda división habían sido retado por uno de los estudiantes de nuevo ingresó, que mas bien era un espía del sector quinto, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

En cuanto escucharon la noticia que, el segundo equipo había sido derrotado, fueron a ver que era lo que en verdad ocurría, y al pie del inicio de los escalones, donde perfectamente se veía todo lo que había pasado, el equipo titular se dio a conocer ante aquellos dos chicos, el cual uno de ellos, había parado el tiro del espía.

Lo que veían era, un tanto molesto, que ese chico llegara y se luciera ante el segundo equipo, no era mas que un poco de lo que en verdad eran ellos, su verdadera fuerza y potencial, eso lo demostrarían, ya que no había otra opción.

Las ordenes del sector quinto eran claras, cambiar, tanto al entrenador, como a los jugadores, por unos ya escogidos del sector.

Pero antes, probarían en un partido si en verdad eran lo que se decían llamar, o solo eran palabras, ingresando a la cancha cerrada, dieron inició al partido del equipo raimon contra los caballeros templarios.

Comenzando con un juego totalmente subido de nivel para ellos, tanto las jugadas como sus movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes, aun así, lucharían hasta el mas mínimo segundo por demostrar el verdadero juego del raimon, poco antes de terminar el medio tiempo, el equipo ya se hallaba cansado.

Y el cambio de jugador que el entrenador hizo, fue inesperado para todos, el chico que paro el tiro de Tsurugi, Matsukaze Tenma, jugaría con ellos, mas sin embargo, en ese momento, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ese chico podía hacer o lograr, sin lugar a dudas, Tenma demostró mas que solo un espíritu de lucha, sino un amor y entrega a aquello que cuando niño, juro lograr y realizar, jugar soccer.

No lo podía entender, no en ese momento, ni mañana, sino a su tiempo, poco a poco, pero ese día, inicio su camino por encontrar su destino, su motivo de estar ahí, en ese instante, logrando demostrar un sentimiento que por mucho, permaneció guardado, y que apareció, impactando a todos cuantos ahí estaban, observando el partido.

Las palabras de valor de Tenma le tomaron, en un estado frágil, llegando sin lugar a dudas, hasta su corazón, el cual, no soporto retener las lágrimas de impotencia, rabia, miedo, valor.

Su avatar, figura o forma que su corazón tomo, la manifestación de su energía espiritual, Sousha Maestro apareció después de un breve y emotivo pero triste discurso de Shindou que a la vez, mostraba ira y fortaleza, enfrentándose con el antes ya visto y temido, Kensei Lancelot de Tsurugi.

Y enfrentándose en una batalla por obtener el balón, Shindou lo gano, de no ver sino por aquel sujeto que se decía llamar, entrenador de los caballeros templarios Zenzou Kuroki, la adrenalina que le había subido lo llevándolo a caer desmayado, después de aquel encuentro, que, lo cambiaría todo, no solo a el, o al equipo, sino a todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

Tenma seria la esperanza que tanto pedían, la respuesta a las plegarias, la fuerza que impulsaría a todos a lograr su objetivo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Destino"

La tranquila mañana hacia acto de presencia con los resplandecientes rayos del sol iluminando todo lo que toca a su paso, el viento agitaba débilmente las hojas de las ramas verdosas, el cantar de las aves y los habituales ruidos de la ciudad moderna sonaban estrepitosa y ruidosamente, dando a entender el inicio del día.

Su día comenzó como habitualmente lo hace, se levanto con un poco de pereza pero la cual poco a poco se fue quitando al paso en que el agua, al recorrer su su piel morena y clara, le quitaba esa sensación de volver a la cama.

Ya uniformado bajo sintiendo el apetitoso sabor del desayuno, aquel aroma que nadie resiste, el gruñir de las tripas se hizo presente resonando en su estomago, se acomodo en su lugar en la mesa y espero a que estuviera listo el desayuno.

Como de costumbre, el camino siempre era el mismo, la gente yendo y viniendo, el ruido de maquinas y carros, suspiro, a veces la modernidad causaba molestias, un desagrado al acabar con una belleza natural como un bosque o campos hermosos con flores y árboles expandidos por grandes áreas, de varios colores y aromas embriagadores.

A medio camino se topo con su amigo de toda su vida, su compañero fiel, corriendo hacia el, sus coletas rosas moviéndose de un lado al otro, sus ojos del color del cielo y su fina y delicada forma.

Kirino Ranmaru, aquel en quien podía confiar siempre, con el que sin importar que lo apoyaría y seguiría por siempre, amigos de infancia, quien se acerco a el con una amistad sincera sin pedir nada a cambio, quien lo escuchaba y daba ánimos, ese es su amigo.

—Buen día Shindou— saludo Kirino agitando su mano en saludo al mencionado, antes de llegar a su lado.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios —buenos días Kirino—.

Mientras caminaban, entablaron una conversación de temas varios, ninguno fijo, lo cual hacia que el recorrido fuera corto y agradable.

Le agradaba, podía estar así horas con Kirino, le comprendía, su mejor amigo y compañero, pero parecía haber algo mas que quería con el, mas que una amistad, un compañero de toda la vida, aquel con quien siempre quería estar, compartirlo con el todo.

Llegaron al instituto e ingresaron al aula, aun con la charla del camino, hasta que el maestro llego y puso orden en el lugar para iniciar la clase.

Las horas pasaron, y no era como los demás que odiaran estar en la escuela y rogaban que la campana sonara pronto, no, a el le gustaba estar ahí, no solo por estar con Kirino, si no por estar con sus demás amigos del club de soccer, aquellos que le confiaron la capitanía del equipo, a pesar de ser menor que ellos, se esforzó y lidero el equipo con sabiduría y entrega.

La campana sonó y la mayoría se podía ver que agradecían eso, guardo sus cosas y procedió a salir con Kirino a dar una vuelta y almorzar algo, salieron y en su camino se encontraron con los del equipo, quienes charlaban sentados en una de las bancas, ambos corrieron pero el a medio camino se detuvo en seco, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la sensación de ser vigilado.

Observo a su alrededor y, entre los árboles, unos ojos ámbar y una sonrisa de superioridad y burla, los conocía, el ambiente se volvió tensó, su felicidad se había esfumado dando paso a la seriedad y molestia, Tsurugi río e hizo seña de que lo siguiera.

No muy confiado, lo siguió, los demás notaron la falta de Shundou, y al verlo Hayami señalo a su capitán para lo cual los demás fijaron la mirada en el, pero Sangoku sabia que algo andaba raro, por lo cual, era mejor no meterse y mejor esperar.

El sector quinto ya bastante les había causado problemas a causa de su inicial rebeldía como para echarle mas leña al fuego.

Preocupados estaban, pero el sentir el valor y fuerza de aquel chico novato quien, con valentía se enfrento el mismo a unos de los SEED's les hizo ver que todo podía cambiar se se empeñaban y esforzaban por ello.

El inicio de un cambio no es fácil, pero, la interesas de ver que podría ser posible ese cambo necesario, hacerlo realidad, era algo que dentro de sus corazones pedían a gritos ver.

Lo llevo a lo nas alejado del instituto, noto el miedo de su "capitán" quien empuñaba con fuerza y lo veía con odio.

El viento soplo en medio de ambos, la tensión aumentaba, sus mirada chocaban con fuerza, a paso que se acercaba a su mayor, ese retrocedía, lo que más le daba mas superioridad, fue hasta que Shindou topo su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol cuando el tomo uno de sus rizados cabellos y jugo con el entre sus dedos.

Su rabia aumento igual que su pulso, miedo o ira, no sabia cual de las dos era mayor, apretando mas los puños a sus costados, cerrando los ojos para no verle.

Tsurugi reía ante aquella vista que tenia enfrente, un capitán sumiso a sus peticiones, algo interesante para el, lo que haría su estancia ahí mas satisfactoria.

—Si crees que, lograran acabar con el sector quinto, están equivocados— hablo a su oído, causándole otro escalofrío.

Sus labios temblaron al querer hablar, tomo valor y abriendo los ojos hablo —nos esforzaremos para poder derrocarlo—.

Sus miradas mas intensas, un acercamiento mas lo ponía a escasos centímetros de el, sentían los latidos el uno del otro, un sentimiento igual, odio, molestia, ira.

Acomodo el mechón con el cual jugueteaba y lo acomodo tras la oreja de Shindou para después darle un leve rose con el dorso de su dedo a la barbilla del castaño

—Eso lo quiero ver— dicho esto se retiro perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos y resbalando por sus mejillas cayendo al pasto, ira, miedo, odio, impotencia, no podía hacer mas, no por su cuenta, se sentía débil e indefenso.

Cuando otros pasos se acercaron a el —Tsurugi— pensó Shindou.

—Se encuentra bien capitán— esa voz amable y sincera, que le hizo parar un poco el llanto y fijar su mirada al dueño de la voz.


End file.
